Forever, happily
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: Will told Lion to keep living- but, as Bernkastel's familiars close around them, even the smallest chance at a happy ending seems impossible. But nothing's 'impossible' when a certain sentimental witch lends a helping hand. :post EP 7:


**Forever, happily**

* * *

><p>It was a sea.<p>

A sea of acid green eyes, glinting like precious stones.

The hissing and spitting of thousands upon thousands of spectral cats cut through the air, loud as the sound of breaking glass. The unpleasant noises merged together, mixing from all the throats of all those hellish familiars, until their purring began to sound like laughter; cruel, high-pitched and mocking.

It was almost enough to give Willard H. Wright a headache.

It wasn't like a headache was the worst of his worries, though.

Not when one of his arms had been torn away from the shoulder. Red blood was leaking from that miserable stump, soaking his already tattered clothes, until he smelt of a battlefield or a slaughterhouse.

The rusty, salty smell perforated through the air, thick as custard; enough to make Will's stomach turn.

This blue jacket was his favorite one.

What a pain.

Blood was incredibly difficult to shift- especially for a person like Will, who had only minimal domestic skills. Even if he got all the blood off, he'd still remember that hideous smell. And how the hell was he going to stitch up the huge, gaping hole in the side, where the sleeve used to be? It wasn't like he needed that sleeve anymore, given he didn't have an arm to put in it, but the huge, gaping maw of ratty material needed to be sewn up. If you left loose threads in your clothes, they'd catch on things, and then begin to unravel. Will might have been fairly proficient at dispatching witches with the twenty wedges, but he was all fingers and thumbs when it came to sewing.

…Or fingers and 'thumb', rather.

He couldn't use the plural anymore.

_Tch._

How annoying.

Will could see no point in lamenting over the loss of his arm, even if it hurt horribly- even if he felt like he was going to collapse, or be sick.

He couldn't dwell on those things.

He had to think of that little squirt with the blonde hair and the habit of pinching his ass. He had to protect that kid hiding behind his back.

He had to.

He couldn't be selfish.

He was through with being selfish. He was nobler than the asshole he'd been a few years ago, who hunted witches only the prestige- never thinking of their hearts, or treating them like humans.

Will wasn't like that now.

He _refused _to be like that.

So he couldn't think of himself.

He had to think of Lion.

Even though Will hardly had the strength to hold his sword steady, and his movements were becoming slow and sluggish, he couldn't stop. It was exciting moments like this, when he got to act like a hero- protecting innocents from the forces of evil- that his heart really started beating. His life had become so dull and predictable. Really, he should have been thanking Bernkastel for giving him something worthwhile to do.

Maybe he should write her a thank you letter and send her some flowers. Or maybe-

"N-ngh… O-ow…"

"Will? Will, are you alright?"

One of Bernkastel's cats had managed to take a swipe at Will whilst he was still in thought- and Will hadn't been able to retaliate quickly enough. N-ngh… T-those claws had dug into his skin pretty deep…

O-ow…

H-how could he be bleeding so much… …? G-gah…

"Heh… Yeah…" Forcing a small smirk, voice heavy with baravado, Will said, "It's just a little scratch."

"Y-you sure…? It doesn't look 'little'…"

Ahaha… Damn observant kid. Will had hoped Lion would be too concerned over their own safety to worry about his- but it seemed Lion was far more selfless than Will had thought. Lion wasn't just some spoilt rich kid who played around all day.

Lion… really cared about people.

Ha. Will should've noticed that from the start. Wasn't he meant to be good at detecting details like that?

Maybe his sharp eyes didn't extend from murder scenes to other humans.

Lion was right, though. That gash across Will's skin couldn't be called 'small'; not by any stretch of the imagination. Those sharp claws had dug into his stomach before he could cut the pesky cat down- drawing three bloody lines into his skin and reducing his shirt to rags. It was getting difficult to breathe, and Will couldn't remain upright anymore; he could only stagger, like an off-balance marionette supported only by one string. The others had been cut.

Will would have tried to staunch the blood- but with what? His one remaining hand was holding that sword. If he let go of that, his fate- along with Lion's- would be sealed.

So he couldn't let go.

And he couldn't stop.

Even if it hurt… e-even if it was starting to hurt so much he couldn't breathe… he would have to keep going.

"Don't worry about me. I'm meant to protect you," Will managed to mutter, forcing the words from his mouth through sheer force of will. Cleaving a path through three more cats, Will said, voice fragmented by heavy breathing, "D-don't ask me if I'm okay. You're ruining my chance to act cool… … haaa…"

Lion was torn between shouting at Will for that obvious lie, or the excuse and clinging to him for protection.

Will had been through experiences like this before, but Lion never had, and this was all too much; way, way too much. Lion had just seen a hideous play where his family were all murdered in cold blood, and Lion could still remember the feel of those metal chains round arms and legs that bound Lion to the chair. Now Lion was being assaulted by that blue-haired witch's familiars. Lion's family were all dead; their crushed skulls, blood-soaked bodies, ingrained inside Lion's mind. What did Lion have left?

Nothing… but Will.

Lion had nothing left save their own skin, and that rude, bad-tempered detective who was trying to save his life.

Lion had only known Will for a few moments, if that, but Lion trusted him. Lion didn't want Will to die.

Lion had seen enough people die already.

So, even though Lion wanted to hold onto Will, Lion didn't. That would only slow Will down. In fact…

"Just being with me… is a burden to you."

"W-what… nghh…" Cough, cough; a horrible, hacking sound, as red blood bubbled from Will's lips, and trickled down on his chin. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm useless- and my existence is just slowing you down!"

It was the small stammer in Will's otherwise iron voice (the slight stutter on the 'w-what') that had made Lion realize; even if Will's missing arm, multiple scratch marks and blood running down his chin hadn't helped.

Will was just pretending.

He wasn't alright.

He wasn't alright at all.

In fact, to be more precise… he was probably close to death.

And it was all Lion's fault.

Lion knew Will had a sense of chivalry, and a compulsion to protect the weak. Thus, Lion had to speak clearly and boldly, even though Lion's fingers kept trembling; even though Lion had never been this scared before in their whole life.

Lion had to get Will to listen.

Even though he probably wouldn't.

Will was just as stubborn as Jessica.

"Will, just leave me behind! Bernkastel didn't want to kill you; she only wanted to kill me. If you left right now, I'm sure you would be fine."

Will's reply was cold. "Oh, _I'd _be fine, would I? And what about you?"

"W-well, I, um… I…"

"_Exactly_. I'm not going to run away. Sorry." Will turned his head, a small, arrogant smirk on his face. "I guess I'm just a show-off. I'd never back down from a fight."

Lion's eyes welled up with tears.

Why was Lion crying?

Maybe it was over the deaths of their family.

Maybe it was for their own life; a life which had been pleasant and warm, filled with love and happiness, up until this moment when everything was flipped upside down.

But it was more likely those tears were for that stupid, stupid, _stupid _show-off of a detective who was going to get himself _killed_… and there wasn't a damn thing Lion could do about it.

Lion might have been the successor of the Ushiromiya family- but, in a situation like this... Lion was _useless_.

Completely useless.

Why didn't Will just let Lion die? Why… …?

It was… because of Clair, wasn't it?

Will was trying to protect Clair's hope for a happy ending.

And Will wanted, desperately, to give Lion a happy ending, too.

So maybe… maybe Lion was being selfish, wanting to become a sacrifice so Will could save himself.

But the tears still wouldn't stop.

They burnt Lion's eyes, and trickled like salty raindrops down Lion's pale cheeks. Why… wouldn't Lion's fingers stop trembling?

"Heh. What's the use in crying?"

"Will…?"

"I just said I was gonna die to protect you. Isn't that something most people wait their whole lives hoping to hear? So why are you crying?"

Lion's face flushed slightly; eyes beading with tears. "But… I don't want you to die! I don't! L-let's think of a way to get out of this together! I-if you die, Will, that's not a happy ending! It's not!"

"H-hn?"

Will tried hard to hide it- but surprise was evident on his face.

He… wasn't used to being spoken to directly like that. Everybody revered and respected him as 'Wizard Hunting Wright', and in the Courts of Heaven he was treated like a celebrity. Nobody would ever have dreamed of arguing with him; berating him; speaking sharply to him.

Nobody, apart from Dlanor, had enough courage to treat him like an equal.

Or a friend.

So, despite his prestige, Will's life was pretty lonely… and he'd always thought that was fine. He didn't need friends.

But Lion's words had struck a chord inside him. This was something Will couldn't simply shrug off, or smirk at.

Lion… really cared about him.

"L-lion… …"

"Oh ho ho! The gender-ambiguous little brat talks sense, Willaaaaard!~ If you died, that wouldn't be a happy ending!"

"W-what?"

Lion blinked in surprise, as something bounced against their head.

Candy…?

Was that… a piece of kompeito?

It couldn't be, could it?

_Thunk_

_Thunk, thunk-_

"O-ow…"

As if answer to Lion's doubts, more candy rained down from the sky; multi-colored pieces, that- all aimed with expert precision- bonked Lion over the blonde head in a small shower. Lion managed to catch a piece (strawberry red) in their fingers before it hit the floor.

Lion rolled it between his fingers.

It was definitely kompeito candy. Lion hadn't tasted that kind of candy in years (ever since Lion was a child, and Uncle Hideyoshi made a show of conjuring candies from underneath empty cups), but he recognized it.

What was candy doing in a place like this?

Lion looked up, in the direction where the rain of kompeito had originated from, and…

Well, Lion should have been surprised, but given all the things Lion had seen… it was difficult being surprised over something like this.

There was a young girl hovering in the air, waving down at them cheerfully.

Lion had no idea who she was. It was obviously a young girl, skinny body buried in such a huge amount of pink it was a little painful on the eyes. She looked a little like the bastard child of the Sugar Plum Fairy and the holiday of Halloween, what with the bits of candy in her ribbon-studded blonde hair, and the cute, grinning pumpkin that was (somehow) stuck to her dress. Even her socks were pink, striped with white like a candy cane. The only break in her outfit from the relentless onslaught of pink were black, elbow-length gloves.

Lion might have thought this was some strange dream, if they hadn't already tried the age-old routine of pinching their own arm. Lion's pinches were pretty powerful through practice; easily strong enough to rouse Jessica from her daydreams whenever she stopped paying attention when at the dinner table or dong her homework. But when Lion took their thumb and forefinger, and harshly twisted the skin of their wrist between them, they hadn't woken.

It had hurt, but their inky black surroundings studded with thousands of shining emerald cat eyes hadn't flickered. Adamantly, Lion's fantasy surroundings refused to admit they were impossible, so they didn't vanish- even if it was giving Lion a headache.

The pinch even left a small, white mark behind on Lion's arm; a crescent moon shape from fingernails.

So it couldn't have been a dream.

Lion had already accepted it was impossible to wake up.

This girl was real. Her presence was the truth. Denying her would have been as futile as claiming the grass wasn't green and they sky wasn't blue at this point.

Lion didn't know her... but there was a look of realization spreading across Will's face- and it seemed like he did.

"Lady Lambdadelta."

Will's voice wasn't polite or welcoming; it was harsh, utterly charmless. Lion would have scolded Will, if Lion wasn't so untrustworthy of this girl as well.

But Lady Lambdadelta didn't seem perturbed by Will's hostility. Instead, she only giggled.

"That's me!~ Well doooone! Ah, um, hehe… So~rry, I messed up~" Lambda smiled and gently bumped her head with one black-gloved fist, sticking out her tongue. "I forgot you two were members of the 'Beatrice Appreciation Society'. So if I was acting like Beato, I'd say _cooooooongratulations! _in awful, butchered English or something. Hehehe~"

"What do you want?" asked Will, still glaring coldly; voice colder than a block of tofu in winter. "If you want to watch me struggle, why don't you take a seat in the stalls with Lady Bernkastel? It's bad manners for the audience to get onto the stage."

Giggle, giggle. "Oh, well, aren't you chatty for somebody who's on the verge of collapse! You're so cute when you try and act brave and big and tough like that I could just pickle you in oil and eat you as a side dish with some rice and sashimi! Then maybe Bern would congratulate me for making such a _cuuute_ bento box, oh ho ho ho!"

"Heh... Whatever." Will rolled his eyes- though it looked painful for him to even do that much. "You can turn me into a side dish if you want, but you're not getting hold of Lion. Lion wouldn't taste good, anyway. Too many small bones."

"Ehehe, I see~ So you're trying to protect the princess? That's so noble! Maybe you're a little too cute to use as a lowly side dish after all…"

"Huh. So I've been promoted to the main meal?"

This conversation was quickly growing unintelligible even for somebody like Lion, who frequently spent time politely conversing with strange people like Kinzo. At least Kinzo's interest in the occult was relatively harmless, and didn't involve talk of cannibalism.

"Will, what's going on? Don't provoke her," Lion said softly. "Please. I don't want you to turn into a side dish or a main."

But Lambda heard him.

She smiled. "Heh. You're pretty cute, too. You look kind of small, though, so maybe you'd be good with something fatty and fried, like… Oooh! Karaage and tempura! Delicious, right?"

"If you lay a finger on Lion, _Lady _Lambdadelta, I'll break them. That's a promise."

"Weell… Ehehe~ Fine, fine. I'm not hungry anyway. But I'm pretty bored. Bern stopped watching this pathetic little scene a while ago, so now I'm all alooone. Isn't thaaaaat a piiiiiity?"

"What?" asked Lion, blinking in confusion. "You mean that blue-haired witch isn't trying to kill us anymore?"

"Aguauau told Bern the game was over, so she should put the pieces down and let 'em gather dust. I guess that kid forgot to call her minions off, though. She's so forgetful, ehehe, and now she's caused you so much trouble! Man, that Bern… She's such a meanie, isn't she? And then I, the amazingly big-hearted Lambdadelta, have to clean up after her. Haaaau. So annoying."

"Clean up?" asked Will, voice filled with suspicion. "What are you going to do?"

"Um, I don't know- I didn't think that far ahead. Something like thiiiiis? Oh ho ho!"

And, with a light click of her fingers, something began to rain from the sky. Hail…?

No…

Of course not.

That didn't fit with Lambdadelta's 'cute' theme.

It was a downpour, a deluge, of bright, colourfully-wrapped pieces of candy. It looked like something straight from a young child's dream, or else a picture some dreamy five-year-old would scribble with wax crayons. Hard boiled sweets in all the hues of the rainbow; were plummeting from the ceiling like thick drops of shimmering rain. Lion could hardly believe in such a fantastical scene- but it was playing out right in front of Lion's eyes. If Lion reached out, they could even touch the falling candies. How could anybody dispute that?

Ow…

Lion's head was starting to hurt, trying to puzzle this out.

"Don't think about it too much," were Will's comforting words.

Lion winced. "T-too late…"

Within a matter of moments Lambda's candy had driven back Bernkastel's sea of cats. When the candies struck their targets they exploded, birthing more and more pieces of smaller candy- and when those smaller pieces hit their targets they exploded and multiplied, until bright fireworks burst round and round the cornered detective and runaway Ushiromiya like something from a festival.

The eerie, emerald eyes from the black cat sea were obscured by fireworks. Their ugly spitting and hissing was drowned in sound. Meanwhile, from above, Lambdadelta was giggling to herself happily; a little like some crazed army general watching as enemy troops were felled.

When the fog finally cleared, the black cats had all scattered.

None of them stood a chance against Lady Lambdadelta. They were only familiars, after all- but Lambda was a real witch.

"Hoh~ Do you think my entrance was flashy enough? Do you, do you?"

Lion didn't respond right away. It took Lion a few moments to find the words; and when they finally came from their mouth, they sounded… inadequate.

Lion had trained to be the head of the Ushiromiya family for some time, but had never trained for a situation like this.

Who would?

"Y-you… Y-you're on our side?"

"I don't take sides," said Lambdadelta lightly, voice sing-song. "I guess this was just a whim… But seeing you two getting torn up would leave a real bad taste in my mouth. I like sugary sweet things, you see? I'm not like Bern, who loves spicy kimchi, two hundred yen per pack umeboshi plums and black tea." She pulled a face, sticking out her tongue in a show of disgust. "I only like candy. So… I only like light, fluffy endings, too."

"I… don't quite follow you…?"

"And I thought you were a smart kid. If you weren't, Willard would've have been so nice to you. Huh." Lambda giggled. "Listen up, Lioooon. I don't like tragic endings! I'm a really emotional person, and tragedies make me really sad! If this tale ended badly I'd curl up in my bed and cry for hours and hours! And I don't want to be sad! And so, selfishly, to make myself happy, I decided to intervene on this game board. Now, the chance of two certain characters having a happy end isn't less than zero! I'm sorry I took so long to intervene, though~ I just wanted to hear some cute, heart-rending dialogue between my two favorite characters first! Ehehehe!~"

"Y-you mean, you… Y-you… …? Aaah…" Lion's eyes widened in realization.

Lambdadelta had _saved _them.

Without Lambdadelta, they surely would have been turned into pet food by now; bodies cleaved up into tiny bite-sized, bloody pieces by thousands of sharp, unforgiving fangs.

But Lambdadelta wanted to give them a 'happy ending'.

Even if it was 'selfish', she had rescued them.

Lion tried to remain composed, really- b-but… i-it was almost impossible. Far too many things had happened; way too much for Lion's sensible mind to register- a-and, to think, a few seconds ago Lion had been resigned to death…

Now, with Lambda's help, Will's bravery wouldn't go to waste.

Now, Lion really _could _live.

Lion could live for Yasu. Clair. Beatrice. Lion could live for the struggles of that poor child in so many other parallel universes, as they tried desperately to fight against the tides of their miserable fate.

And, now… Lion could live for Will, too.

Even if Lion's family were all dead…

That realization was enough to bring tears to Lion's eyes again.

Tears of thanks, mixed with tears of pain, and bereavement, and sadness.

When Lion spoke, their voice was less than a whisper.

"T-thank you… …"

"Hey, now. Don't thank me. Aaah, this is so embarrassing, I think my face will set on fire, ehehehe!" Lambdadelta laughed sheepishly. "Why don't you thank the stupid idiot who tried, valiantly, to defend you until the end? Poor Wizard Hunting Wright isn't looking too hot… I don't think he's gonna be hunting any more witches for a while now. Ahaha, he's, like, totally _armless_…~ Oh ho ho ho!"

O-of course, Will! Lion had been so enraptured by the candy firework show they hadn't thought to look.

"Will? Are you alright? I'm sorry I-"

Lion turned, eyes wide- and then gasped in shock.

"W-will?"

Will was no longer standing upright. He didn't have enough energy. Maybe that was only to be expected. He had fallen against the floor; not even in a sitting position, but sprawled on his side, eyes closed tightly shut. His sword had fallen from his lax grip and now rested by his side, on the floor; glinting dully, smeared with black blood.

Will's whole body was covered in horrible wounds. They were even worse than Lion had imagined… and Will's skin was so pale.

Ghostly pale.

He looked just like a paper cut-out.

Lion had never seen anybody looking so terrible; not even when their mother suffered horrible headaches, or when Jessica got the flu that one time and had to stay in bed for a week with messy hair and a running nose.

At least, those times, Jessica and Natsuhi had been notciably alive, and were breathing.

The same… couldn't be said for Will.

This was more serious than a headache or a cold. Lion knew basic first aid, and- being a helpful soul- Lion had always taken care of their family when they were ill… but this didn't look like something Lion could cure.

What about all those cuts on Will's body?

What about his _arm_?

Lion sunk down onto the floor beside the fallen form of Will, and- nervously, tentatively- pressed shaking fingers against Will's wrist, searching for a pulse. Lion's breathing was so heavy, heart pounding so violently, Lion couldn't hear it at first.

Panic.

Red, blinding panic.

W-what if Will w-was-

No…

Lion bit their lower lip.

Will _wasn't._

He _couldn't_.

Not after that amazing rescue by Lady Lambaddelta. H-how could Will die after something miraculous had happened? L-lion wouldn't allow it. He _wouldn't_.

If Will was dead, Lion would have to slap that selfish bastard around in the after life! Lion would pinch Will's ass until it turned red. How could Will be so cruel?

W-where was the pulse?

Where was it?

Fingers trembled; Lion couldn't keep steady; where was the pulse; Will looked like a broken ragdoll; he must have been in so much pain, but he didn't let Lion know; the pulse, the pulse, where-

_There._

It was still there.

Will was… still alive.

"T-thank goodness… T-thank goodness… W-will…" Lion sniffed, wiping red-rimmed eyes with their sleeve. "Y-you're alright… T-thank goodness… ah… haaa…"

More tears; dripping down Lion's cheeks, and splashing wetly onto the ground.

Some dripped onto Will's crumpled body.

They just wouldn't stop.

W-why wouldn't they stop?

Was Lion crying… because they were happy?

Why-

"-are you being such a cry baby, huh?"

"A-aah?"

Lion blinked in surprise, heart hammering painfully. That rude voice, constricted with pain, could only belong to one person.

It was Will.

He was slowly, tremulously, pulling himself up into a sitting position; pushing up with only one arm, teeth gritted together, and-

"Hey, don't do that, you'll just- h-huh…?"

But Lion's words died.

Will had just pulled Lion… into a tight, one-armed hug.

Or maybe Will was trying to use Lion for support. Surely, without Lion's reassuring arms round his back, Will would have collapsed, coughing, in a puddle of his own blood.

"Are you… alright?"

"Never better," Will replied; a sick kind of self-hating amusement in his forced smile- not that Lion could see it. That was probably for the best. "You forget. I have a bad-tempered cat. I know just how to deal with kitties. That was… nothing… compared to getting Diana to… … take a bath."

Lion couldn't help but notice how labored Will's breathing was, and how difficult it sounded for him to keep talking. But he was still talking all the same.

He was still trying to be brave.

Idiot.

"Will, you really are... _s-stupid_…!"

"Yeah," Will agreed; now leaning more heavily on Lion- eyelids fluttering shut. "I guess I am, huh, for… making you cry… … O-ow… d-damnit… And then I got my heroic last moments ruined… … by Lady Lambdadelta… So I'm stupid. S-sorry… Lion…"

Will couldn't talk anymore. It hurt too much. It hurt too much… to even remain awake. So his consciousness left him. His body became heavy; a deadweight- and it was a miracle Lion could keep hold of him.

Will could only lie there, just like a bloodied-red doll; resting heavily on the one he had been trying to save for support. Now, Will was the one who needed help.

"Yeah, Will's pretty stupid," Lambda agreed. "He didn't even stick around to see the _awesome, pop _and _cute _gift I have for him. Oh well." She giggled. "You're more polite than Will is, so you can thank me on his behalf, Lion~"

With another click of her gloved fingers, a small piece of kompeito candy fell from the sky. The moment it hit the floor, in a burst of blue fireworks, it morphed into something very familiar.

Something that Will was probably missing quite a bit.

It was his arm.

Lion was too surprised to thank Lambdadelta for her thoughtful gift. Instead, Lion could only stare- too overwhelmed to do anything other than cling tightly to Will's beat up body, like it was a buoy and Lion was lost at sea.

"Huh. Well… You can thank me later. Maybe after you've sewn Will back together."

With a small, soft smile, Lambdadelta (finally) set her feet down upon the floor with a light _tok_. Then, she lent down, so she was eye level with Lion; butterscotch eyes staring, searchingly, into Lion's blue ones.

That was when she took one of Lion's hands between her own; threading their fingers together.

"Come on. This isn't any place for you two to be. Bern's familiars might come back." She pulled a face. "Or Aguauau, that old hag, might change her mind, cut out your guts, and wrap them up in a pretty pink bow. I'll go and take you somewhere safe, alright? Any place that springs to mind?"

Lion opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out.

Lion… didn't know.

Where could a person like Lion, running away from fate and searching for a happy ending, go?

Lion had grown up on Rokkenjima; but that island was no longer the safe haven it used to be. The noisy seagulls no longer made their happy 'kyakyakya' cries by the harbor. The cousins no longer played together on the beach, building sandcastles and hunting for glass gems. The dining hall was no longer the backdrop for happy meal times filled with laughter.

That was all gone now.

Lion's old life… was gone; swallowed up by the rules of witches.

The witch of the forest in Rokkenjima from those countless _kakera_ had finally caught hold of the island, and were greedily chewing it up with their teeth.

Lion… couldn't return to Rokkenjima.

Lion couldn't return home.

Even if Lion could, there wouldn't be anybody there to welcome them. All Lion's family were dead.

The only person Lion had left… was Will.

And that was the only place Lion could go.

Lion wanted to curl up in a ball and cry; to surrender to this misery that crushed them from all corners, like violent waves. But Lion couldn't. Not when so many people had made so many sacrifices so they could still be alive.

Lion had to act with the grace and dignity of the Ushiromiya head.

Lion… would be brave.

As brave as Will.

And so, even though Lion wanted to dissolve into hopeless and remain curled up, cat-like, by Will's side, Lion couldn't. And when Lion next spoke, it was with a stern, commanding voice fitting for one who would be the head of the great Ushiromiya family.

"Will's home. That's… the only place I can go now. Even if he hasn't invited me. It might be a bit rude…" A small, slightly fragile smile. "But I'm sure Will won't mind. If he wants me to be happy, I'm afraid I'll have to inconvenience him with my presence for a while."

"Hm. Alright." Lambda giggled. "Heheh, Will won't mind. He's lonely too, you know? I think he'll welcome the company. But I bet Diana will be jealous there's another girl in Will's life."

"H-huh…? Y-you-"

But Lambdadelta only laughed and shook her head.

"Don't think about it too much. You'll just get a headache."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **I don't write Will or Lion very often, so I apologize if they're OOC… :/ Will seems a little off, but I find him so difficult to write I don't even ._.ll Somebody should make a pie chart of Will's character with proper %s of all his personality traits so I can write him better XDDD But I tried my best! ;A;  
>Also, trying to conceal Lion's gender when writing is so/ difficult I just –incoherent keyboard mashing- :/  
>Anyway. I hope it was kind of emotional, rather than just a long shounen fight scene -glares at EP 8-, ahaha XDD<p>

**~renahhchen xoxo**


End file.
